


The Warmest Darkness

by bluemermaid



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: Despite the sunshine, it really is a perfect day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts), [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts), [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts).



> Just a short and sweet Gomez/Morticia for those of you who requested them. I hope you enjoy it!

The room was full of dead flowers. Rotten petals, bent stems, blackened tips and hanging cobwebs – it was beautiful. Morticia's eyes fluttered open and a great swooping pleasure filled her heart at the sight of them. The curtains were drawn tightly against the daylight, creating the most wonderful atmosphere of gloom, which hung ominously over the room and gave her a shiver of delight. For what could have been more awful than to have a bright day full of sunshine on a day such as this one? They had been praying for rain and darkness, but even if it were not to be, the flowers and curtains soothed her and made it better.

"Oh, Gomez," Morticia said with a sigh, placing a hand over her heart as she sat up in her bed. "You always do know how to make me feel better."

He grinned beside her, his eyebrows raised as he plucked the cigar from his lips. "Anything for you, my dear Tish. You like them?"

"I _love_ them, darling. They'll be a _perfect_ addition to my garden. Now, where is our new little one?"

Gomez leaped up from his seat, did a spin of delight, and strutted over towards the new little bed in the room. He dipped and lifted a small bundle from its cradle, and brought a baby over to his wife, laying it gently in her arms. "Our bundle of dark joy," Gomez said with a happy sigh. "She's as beautiful as you are, Tish."

Morticia felt her heart lift as she held her newborn daughter, a pale little thing with a shock of dark hair upon her head, fidgeting and fussing in her dark grey blanket. She could not wait to introduce Pugsley to his new baby sister, as well as showing her off to the rest of the family. Family...it was what she lived for. In this big strange world, with its odd people and sunny days, family brought Morticia the warmest darkness she could ever imagine.

She smiled over at Gomez, her delightful husband. "Little Wednesday is just perfect," she said. "In fact, this whole day is perfect, sunshine be damned."

"Yes! It is the most perfect day," Gomez agreed enthusiastically. He took Morticia's hand and placed a frenzy of kisses up her arm. "I adore you, _cara mia._ "

"And I you, my sweet."


End file.
